


Suns of Kansas: In the Deep End

by misha_collins_butt



Series: Suns of Kansas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother, Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Smut, Music AU, Ongoing case, Series, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Teenchesters, Undercover, Weecest, since we don't know a lot of what happened when they were teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: The first time we meet this version of Sam and Dean in this series.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Weecest - Relationship
Series: Suns of Kansas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626388
Kudos: 9





	Suns of Kansas: In the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be an ongoing thing. I thought up this band name when I was half-asleep and desperately wanted to make something of it, so here we are. I don't know how regularly I'll add to this, but it'll pretty much just be timestamps/ficlets/little snippets of their adventures.

As the last chords of their song fade away into the cheering crowd, Sam and Dean wave themselves off the stage.

They meander through the bustling back room where the congregation of local musicians wait patiently for their sets. The Winchester boys were the opening headliners - these days they're often in high demand for all kinds of events and functions - so they're done for the day.

Their artist friends throw them respectful nods and smiling waves, still under the impression that Sam and Dean are leaving after they gather their stuff from the back corner of the dimly lit sub rosa. What they don't know is that the brothers are making their way to the desolate section of backstage storage where the theatre keeps all its old, dusty props. 

And what they don't know is that the brothers are heading back there so little seventeen year old Sammy can pull the butt plug out of Dean's puffy hole and stuff his cock in there instead before the evidence of this morning's slow lovemaking can leak out.

It's their favourite way to do it - in public, where they could get caught, where anyone could walk in, because by now, the nation knows they're brothers. It's an undercover gig they started at their father's suggestion just over a year ago when they got a whiff of something about Ol' Yellow Eyes making deals with artists who've got some fans but not enough to be considered a real talent worth hiring. They've been following his trail ever since, but in the meantime, there's no way the boys were willing to put their sex on hold simply for the threat of being found out. They've never been so fearful as that.

So when Dean makes a mess of a cardboard cutout of a giant fork from a production of Really Rosie, they leave his cum splattered all over it, snickering at the idea of someone finding it later.

And when they exit the building, instruments in tow, to get picked up by their dad, there's a shared grin between them that no one will ever know the reason behind.


End file.
